


Nails

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Nails against Shulk’s skin, deadly weapons grazing so gently and carefully against him.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 14





	Nails

Nails against Shulk’s skin, deadly weapons grazing so gently and carefully against him. They could cut him at any moment, but they didn’t. Egil’s nails ran across his skin, leaving not even a mark behind.

“Egil…” Shulk mumbled out his name, watching as his finger traced shapes across his chest. “Those nails of yours could be used as a weapon.”

“They have been, in the past…” Egil looked up at him, nail still grazing Shulk’s skin. “Does that scare you?”

“No…” Shulk shook his head. “Because I know you won’t hurt me.”

Egil gave the smallest of smiles as his nail came to a stop over a scar on Shulk’s chest. “You’ve been through enough, you don’t need me to add to your pain.”

Shulk placed his hand over Egil’s. “That’s right, we can help each other hurt a little less, instead. With each other and everyone else.”

Egil stared at their joined hands before nodding. “You’re right, it’s sure to be a messy road, but…”

“We can make it through.” Shulk squeezed his hand. “I promise you this.”

“...Shulk.” He finally moved his hand and rested his head against Shulk’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Thank you, for being there.”

Shulk put his arms around Egil, running a hand down his back. “Just remember, Egil, we’re in this together.”

“Together…”


End file.
